There's a price to pay
by BlairGirlNo1
Summary: Chair 3 months after 5.15. Just a  way too  fluffy fic I wrote to cheer up all the depressed CHAIR shippers outside there.


**Author's Note: **I figured that all the Chair shippers outside there are really depressed (just as I am), so I wrote this FanFic. I hope that the show will turn out like that. Even if Dair is happening right now, I'm not loosing the hope that Chuck and Blair are an endgame and will be together by the end of season 5. Enjoy my fic, and please R&R and share it with your friends!

* * *

><p>Blair rushed out of the building. She was free. Finally! Although she hadn't figured out yet how Cyrus had managed to convince the Royal family of ending her marriage without urging her to pay the dowry, she was happier than ever. She had finally managed to get rid of the biggest mistake in her life.<p>

As Cyrus stepped out of the door right behind her, she hugged him spontanousely.

"Blair, what's gotten into you?" her stepdad asked.

"I'm just feeling great. Thank you for helping me. You did a really nice job if they agreed to cancel the dowry!"

The elder man smiled and looked at her.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I'll just take some time for myself. Reattend Columbia. Lots of shopping with Serena. Do all the things I wasn't allowed to do for the past 4 months. I guess I'm going to enjoy life as single."

"No men? Aren't you going to see Chuck?"

Blair flinched slightly when Cyrus pronounced his name. She felt her heart beating faster. Yes, she still had feelings for Chuck. Always had always will. But after the Valentine's Day incident and the weeks that followed where she made a fool out of herself imagining to be in love with Dan Humphrey they weren't on good terms. Actually they hadn't even spoken. When Georgina told her after a month that it had been Humphrey who sent the video to Gossip Girl and ruined her life, she has been furious. He really had managed to drive her apart from the people she really loved - Serena and, most importantly, Chuck.

"He didn't take my calls two months ago, he didn't greet me at CeCe's funeral and all I know about his life is that he's gone back to doing what he does best- whoring around. I guess it's time to start a new life. Without him."

"But you still love him. And I know that he does too."

"I highly doubt that. I know that you've always liked him, but we're at a point of no return. And now I really got to go, I'm meeting S at Bergdorf's and I don't want to be late! Thank you again for everything Cyrus, I'll see you later at home!"

"Never forget my dear: True love always finds it's ways. Have a nice day. And give Serena a hug from me!"

"I will!"

Blair picked up a cup of cinnamon cappucino at Dean&Deluca's and since she was in a festive mood, she got some yoghurt too. As she rushed out of the door,she bumped into someone familiar.

"Nate!" she shrieked and hugged him.

"Blair? Why so happy today?"

"You won't believe it - I finally got the annulation of my marriage to Louis just an hour ago!"

"Oh, really? Wow, that was fast! And you didn't have to pay the dowry Serena told me about?"

"No! I am proud to be the stepdaughter of Manhattan's best lawyer, and he really proved that today. But enough about me. Where are you heading to? Wanna come with me, I'm meeting S at Bergdorf's in 30!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer, I'm heading to the Palace." He started to blush slightly.

"A hot date even before noon? You still manage to surprise me Archibald!"

"No, it's not a date!"

"Then who are you meeting there? As far as I am informed the Van der Woodsens moved out 5 years ago."

Nate just looked at her and seemed to try to transmit a hidden message through his eyes.

"Spit it Nate! Now. Or I'll have my ways to find out."

"I'm meeting Chuck."

Blair silenced immediately. Something was wrong with this statement.

"What is he doing there? Doesn't he own a penthouse suite with a full stocked liquor cabinet?"

Nate stared at her again, biting his lip this time.

"What is it?"

"Not anymore."

"What the hell does that mean? He left his loft? Maybe one of those hookers set it on fire?"

"No." Nate shook his head. "He sold the Empire."

"You got to be kidding me. Why would he give away the thing he loves most?"

"You are the thing he loves most."

And then it hit her. The sudden agreement on the annulation. The dowry.

"Take my coffee and my yoghurt, I'm heading to the Palace. NOW!"

"Why? I'll come with you!"

"No Archibald, you're staying right where you are. Or maybe you go to Bergdorf's and alert S that I won't be able to make it."

"But why ... I don't get it!" Nate looked at her in confusion.

"I'll explain it later!" Blair called as she was entering a cab.

* * *

><p>The 4 minute ride to the Palace seemed like the longest ride ever to her. How could she have been so dump? Now it was clear to her. The hints Cyrus had given her. The comments Louis' mother had made. Chuck had done what he always did: Protect her.<p>

Her mind kept wandering until she stalled infront of 1812. She had some doubts for a short moment, but then she knocked firmly on the familiar door.

After a few seconds an exhausted looking Chuck opened the door, scotch in his hand.

"Blair"

He seemed surprised to see her.

"Who told you I was here?"

"Doesn't matter. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

He immeadiately got to the bar and prepared a glass of champagne for her. Vintage Dom, of course.

"I know what you did Chuck."

He froze. Avoiding her gaze he took a seat infront of her and looked out of the window.

"You sold the Empire to pay my dowry."

He nodded slight, clenching his jaw.

"Why would you do that?"

He hesitated for a long time before he started speaking.

"Two years ago I made a mistake. I gave away the person I loved most for a stupid building. And I haven't been able to make her happy ever since. It was the only right thing to do. Now you're free. You can spend your life with the person you love. Even if dislike Humphrey, I hope he'll make you happy"

She was speakless. After taking a moment to order her thoughts she started laughing.

"Seriously Chuck? I ended that fling with Lonely Boy as soon as I found out that he sent the video to Gossip Girl. And I am still ashamed of hooking up with him. He was the biggest failure in my life, besides my attempt to become a princess. I love you. And only you. Do you realize how hard it has been not speaking to you for the past 3 months?"

He gazed at her with amazement.

"So you're not in love with Humphrey?"

"No. I was confused, I didn't know what to do to get rid of Louis. And he was the only person that kept stalking me, so I turned to him. Believe me, it wasn't worth loosing you and Serena."

Chuck took a sip from his scotch.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked slowly, still astonished by her statement.

"I'm going to spend my life with the only person I ever really loved. And I'll finish university as fast as possible so that we can buy that hotel of yours back. What do you say Bass, do we have a deal?"

Chuck smirked, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"That's my girl."

"I missed you so much Chuck."

"Me too Blair. From now on, there won't be anybody able to get between us again."

"No. I love you Chuck. Always have, always will."

"I love you too Blair. Forever."


End file.
